Yuna, Portal Glow, Dipper, and Mabel hangs out with new friends/Blinky misses his father
Here is how Princess Yuna, and Dipper and Mable Pines hang out in Fantasyland Rescue. Back at Fantasyland, Yuna, Portal Glow, Dipper, and Mabel were hanging out with their new friends at Sugarcube Corner. Dipper Pines: So, this is where you guys hang out all the time? Tom Sawyer: Better believe it, Dipper. Becky Thatcher: Twilight always brought us here all the time. Portal Glow: Must be a nice place, reminds me of the other Sugarcube Corner back home. Amy Lawrence: (while playing with the baby Cake Twins) I'll bet, even I enjoyed helping Pinkie Pie babysit sometime. Apple Bloom (Human): I always have a fun time with my family, what about y'all? Dipper Pines: We have our very own best trainer and assistant. Mabel Pines: Their names were Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber. Princess Yuna: Not your characters may we remind you, just the unicorn and hedgehog counterparts from Equestria. We usually got to the Golden Oak Library to study and train to fight. Dipper Pines: I even gave K.I.T.T. the ability to transform into Ecto-88 at will. Princess Yuna: My older sister, Solarna has him as her main vehicle just like Wade Watts as Parzival has his DeLorean Time Machine with KITT's scanner in Ernest Cline's book, Ready Player One, and Steven Spielberg's film. Dipper Pines: When KITT turned into Ecto-88, we travel back in time when needed. Splodge the Kangaroo: Wow, Dipper, you must be a natural at some things. Dipper Pines: Well, I'd tried to be, Splodge. Portal Glow: Yuna mostly was a natural at some things too. Princess Yuna: For some reasons, I've kept using my own magic that I've easily mastered. Cozy Glow (Human): No kidding. Apple Bloom (Human): Golly. Terramar (Human): So, Blinky, don't you usually do any fun things back at Green Patch? Blinky Bill: (sighed in sadness) I used to go fishing with my dad just before my mum was married to Nutsy's dad. Sid: It was a long time ago just before... Blinky Bill: I can tell them, Sid. (sniffs) It was always fun for me and my dad, until he got sick. He wasn't very well at all, he was very very sick. And by the next day when I woke up, he... he... he was dead! (cried with Huck comforting him) Huckleberry Finn: He still kept on fishing and even went to the same picnic spot where they cook the fish afterwards, but it was never the same without his daddy anymore. Sid: And ever since he died on account his sickness, Nutsy's dad was now married to his mom. Princess Yuna: (coming to Blinky) Don't cry, Blinky, I know how you feel. Blinky Bill: (sniffs) You do, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Uh-huh, I've lost somepony I've known back in Equinelantis. He was the wisest alicorn who once ruled with pride, my great-grandfather, Emperor Lunarlight. Even though I've just already met him and that he's already gone, he's still with me in spirit. With that said, it made Blinky felt much better and understanding the same feeling. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225